vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Practice
|Wrestler 2 = Dr. Wily |Company or Group 1 = Sega |Company or Group 2 = Capcom |Debut Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2012-11-22 |Intro Music URL = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvERHiTfx9w |Intro Music = Sonic Adventure 2 - E.G.G.M.A.N. With Mega Man Into |Team Finisher = |Status (Active/Dissolved) = Active |Impression (Face/Heel/Neutral) = Heel |Current Stable = |Past Stables (Link Each Name) = Robot Masters |Biggest Ally = |Other Allies (Link Each Name) = |Past Allies (Link Each Name) = |Biggest Enemy = |Other Enemies (Link Each Name) = |Past Enemies (Link Each Name) = |Co-Op Champ Dates = 2012-12-19 - 2013-01-06 }}Shots fired Drs. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Albert Wily have many things in common: they both received a doctorate in the field of robotics and are outstanding in their field, both aspire to take over the world with their robot army, both are plagued by an annoying blue menace, and each gained a mutual respect for the other after reading about one another in Robotics and Automation Magazine. It was only fate, then, that these two great minds were brought together in the VGCW arena. Vowing to aid each other to improve their hand-to-hand combat abilities (and to peer review each other's upcoming articles... and exchange moustache grooming tips), these two men joined to form The Practice, which has enjoyed relative success in tag team competition, and they are former Co-Op Champions. They are also universally recognized as having two of the best themes in the league. Their team up is also the only crossover team-up that is actually canon in official media (in this case, the official comics for each respective series). After a failed attempt at securing The Dragon Balls in Season 5, The Practice took a dark turn in Season 8, abducting various wrestlers and mechanizing them against their will. Along with Wily's most poweful creation, Air Man, they've formed an extremely dangerous army that has yet to be stopped. In VGCW 'Season 1: The Story Begins' The Practice first teamed up in the initial Co-Op Championship tournament, where they lost in the opening round. Undeterred at the loss in their first chance at conquering the Co-Op division, the two were granted a title match weeks later against GameCenter FU. Combining Eggman's power and size with Wily's agility and educated feet, The Practice pulled off the upset to become Co-Op Champions on 2012-12-19. They had a successful title defense against Gerudo Skies before the team was similarly upset by Raw Power on the 2013-01-06 episode. The two would go on to not have much success as a team during the first two months of 2013, losing their next two matches together, including a first round bout against GameCenter FU in the #1 Co-Op Contenders' tournament. Both doctors had more success going solo as they both beat Ganondorf in singles competition since their Co-Op title loss and Eggman wound up winning both a Royal Rumble and King of the Ring for himself. 'Season 2-4: Tension Rising' With their team rapidly losing steam, the doctors seemed to be losing trust between each other. In a backstage segment on 2-22-13, Eggman and Wily had a clash of egos, with each of them stating that they were the one carrying the (currently unsuccessful) team. Due to them both being involved in the Great Tournament, Eggman brought up how embarrassing a loss to Badman would be for Wily while Wily himself stated that he would defeat then-current VGCW champion Barkley, as both he and Vegeta were in the bracket determining Wily's second round opponent. Wily would go on to defeat Phoenix Wright, but Eggman went on to lose his round one match against AVGN, eliminating him from the tournament. Wily later lost his second great tournament match against Charles Barkley, despite displaying his array of athletic and technical moves. The two doctors managed to put their petty squabbling and egos aside for one night at least on 2013-03-19 as they defeated Wario Ware Inc. to finally pick up their first win together in 2013. Robotnik absolutely slaughtered Wario in this match very early on, with the two geniuses displaying some excellent teamwork. The team then took some time off from each other to further their individual schemes, resurfacing as a team two months later to face Barret Wallace in a handicap match on 2013-04-23 that was booked due to Barret asking Dracula for a Casual Championship match after being the runner-up in the Royal Rumble. The two doctors got far more than they bargained for from Barret, but with some teamwork they were able to resist the humiliation of getting beaten one on two by Barret and pick up the win. 'Season 5: Search for the Dragon Balls' While the two will no doubt continue to try and one up each other's accomplishments, The Practice was seen after the credits of End Game 4, the same night Dr. Eggman had an embarrassing loss to Donkey Kong. The Doctors overhead Nappa talking to himself about how he found radars to track down the Dragon Balls, and agreed to take one of the spare ones he leaves around to take up the job themselves. Already planning on what they would do with their wish, The Practice read each other's minds: The Skull Egg Empire will finally be born! The Practice set out to lay the foundation of the Skull Egg Empire. Using the Dragon Balls, their plan was simple: wish for world domination. They opened Season 5 on 2013-07-11 in a match against Team America. After a long fight, Eggman was able to pin Guile after Wily drove Duke off the apron. Later that night, Dr. Wily and his partner attacked Nappa backstage, grabbing some of the Dragon Radars. And so their chase for the Dragon Balls began. One night later, on 2013-07-20, Wily was attacked backstage by Wario and Waluigi. During the chaos, Wily's Dragon Radar was stolen, leaving The Practice with only one left. From there, the two doctors were forced to stick together. After discovering Segata Sanshiro had a Dragon Ball in his possession, Eggman would challenge him for it. Unfortunately for the doctors, Eggman failed in defeating Segata. Taking a break from their hunt, Wily and Eggman fought Shadaloo on 2013-08-30, a match that ended with Wily taking a pin from M.Bison. Wily and Eggman were later able to obtain a Dragon Ball, but not after the death of Proto Man, who had been violently dismantled by Air Man over the Dragon Ball. However, the Skull Egg Empire was not meant to be, as Safety Valve would later attack the two doctors backstage and steal all of their Dragon Balls. Defeated, the two doctors moved on to Season 6 in hopes of taking the Tag Titles for themselves. 'Season 6-7: The Men Who Turn the Wheels' The Practice's first match in Season 6 would be against their last opponents, Shadaloo. The Doctors tried, but the repeated match-up ended with a repeated result. They fell once more to Sagat and M.Bison, taking the loss again against the two. Taking two months off, they returned again on 2014-01-28, this time to face Team America. However, it wouldn't be Guile and Duke walking out to the ring that night. Instead, Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen walked out to face The Practice! Unfortunately, the replacement opponents wouldn't prove easy, as Wily would fall to Gabe's Wallet Squeeze. Looking to pick up their first win since July, Wily and Eggman would go up against The Mystical Ninjas on 2014-02-11. Picking up the match against the newcomer ninjas, both members of the Practice fought valiantly. As the match neared its conclusion, Wily pulled out the Stroke of Genius right as Eggman put in the DDT6, crafting one of the most amazing endings in VGCW history. Wily pinned Goemon as Eggman kept Ebisumaru busy, earning the Practice their first win in seven months, and their first win of Season 7. They won again against The Dragons on 2014-02-25, draggin' down the dragons in only their fourth match. The Pratice looked to capitalize on their recent wins. However, their next opponents wouldn't be the fresh, unseasoned blood they were used to fighting. The Practice took on GCFU for the Co-Op Title on March 4th, looking to take the titles from the long reigning champions AVGN and Arino. The hardened veterans would prove too much for the doctors, as Eggman would be pinned by The Nerd. Feeling they were wronged, The Practice entered a Tag Tournament on 2014-04-22 for a #1 Contender's Spot to the Co-op Titles. They quickly defeated Sonic & Knuckles, but fell to The Saiyans in the Semifinals. 'Season 8: The Empire Strikes First' Little did anyone know the Master Plan would finally strike during Season 8: Metal Madness, with the duo kidnapping and transforming Knuckles into a cyborg monstrosity, unleashing it on unsuspecting wrestlers Sonic and Protoman after their match. Shortly afterward, the Mecha approached and ambushed Zangief in the parking lot. The Red Cyborg became his namesake and crushed Octodad in the ring. During Mr. Satan's departure, the two ambushed him in the ring. However, Satan's former partner Dan came to his rescue, driving the doctors off. Eggman and Wily soon approached The Dragons a week later, inquiring about Dan's location. The group's reign of terror would continue, with Air Man winning the Casual Championship and Mecha Zangief & Brass Knuckles defeating The Dragons. Once Billy and Jimmy were defeated, Eggman and Wily joined in to beat The Dragons down, only for Dan Hibiki to once again try and stop them. This ultimately led to a mechanized Little Mac attacking Dan from behind, revealing himself as The Practice's newest addition to their robot army. Wily and Eggman stepped back into the ring on July 15th, where the updated duo quickly and easily disposed of Wario Ware Inc. On July 22nd, The Practice were defeated by Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell once again in a long and brutal match, and later that night set their sights on Nappa, who attempted to interfere in Air Man's match against Vegeta. He ultimately failed, with Air Man defeating the tag team champion. Wily and Eggman would sent their robots after Nappa, and were also alluded to capturing both Nappa and Flint, who had recently gone missing. Proto Man later confronted the doctors, challenging any one of their robots to a match and The Chamber of Elimination, which they promptly agreed to. On the night of The Chamber, Eggman and Wily unveiled their entire army, now complete with both Bald Man and Flint in Steel. Later that night, Dandroid defeated Proto Man, but interference from Grey Fox led to his ultimate defeat, and he was then sent to Dr. Light to reverse the robotization. The Practice saw an opportunity to prey on a lone Fox on August 5th, and sent Nappa & Flint after Grey Fox in what was supposed to be a handicapped match, but Flint's friend Barret Wallace attempted to even the playing fields. Despite his assistance, The Practices robot army prevailed once again. With The Practice looking stronger and more unstoppable than ever, Proto Man would again attempt to stand against their robot army, challenging Bald Man to a match on July 15th. The match was a slaughter, with Nappa quickly disposing of Proto Man yet again. Despite his victory, it was this time Vegeta who made the save, helping Proto to defeat Nappa and save him as he did Dan. Despite losing one of their stronger robots, The Practice has remained untouchable, with their robots having yet to lose a single match, and with Air Man still the reigning Casual Championship, nothing seems to be able to stand in their way. Team Dynamic Neither member of The Practice is truly heads and shoulders above the other and both contribute relatively evenly to the team's fortunes and misfortunes in the ring. Outside of the ring, however, it's a completely different story, as both doctors are convinced they are the one carrying their partner and will not miss any opportunity to remind the other of that "fact", several instances of these exchanges having been caught by Lakitu. Nevertheless, both doctors remain steadfast in their alliance, their bickering more like that of an old couple's than that of truly embittered enemies. Tag Team Record Gallery Borged.jpg|Some of the roboticized wrestlers The Practice.png|Master Plan in motion 0BKDZ.jpg|The Practice outside of VGCW practice.jpeg|Their squabbling knows no end, even when playing Eggsbox BHgTr3zCAAIxDlK.jpg large.jpg|The #MasterPlan continues... Masterplan in motion.gif 1398749452781.jpg|BFF